¿que acaso no me quieres?
by Ugly Kitty
Summary: 4 capitulo al fin!!!!...cada vez el corazon de ambos muchachos esta mas y mas enredado...Slash
1. empiesa la diversion

¿Qué acaso no me quieres?  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! Estas son las cosas que pasan cuando una persona se mete al computador con fiebre y dolor de garganta (muero!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer, todos estos personajes son de la única he inigualable J.K. Rowling, la cual dudo que me quiera dar a Sirius o a Remus (por favor!!!!!!!!!!!! regalo de navidad.) T.T Cualquier parecido con el dorado es por que la acabo de ver ^^U  
  
**** **** **** **** ***** *****  
  
Capitulo 1: Empieza la diversión...  
  
- moooooooooonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy........  
  
- ....  
  
- Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus.....  
  
- .....  
  
-mooooooooooooonyyyyyyyyyyyyyy....  
  
- ¿que acaso no están james o Peter para que los molestes?  
  
- castigo en las mazmorras y entrenamiento de Quidditch, ¿ves que no era tan difícil responder ^^.  
  
-.....  
  
- moooooooooooooooooooooooonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.......  
  
-.......  
  
- Luuuuuuuuuuuuuupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin.........  
  
- Padfoot, te doy una galleta si me dejas en paz.. ¿OK?  
  
- ¬¬ ja ja Moony.muy gracioso, muero de risa.¬¬  
  
- ..  
  
-mooooooooooooooooooony!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- que!!? No ves que estoy tratando de hacer mi trabajo de transfiguración, para que luego *tu* puedas copiarlo.  
  
- y tu punto es..  
  
- ¬¬ déjame en paz.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- hay!!! Dioses.. ¿Tengo que responder si quiera esa pregunta?  
  
- ¿que acaso no me quieres?  
  
Remus se atoro con su propia saliva, comenzando a toser, mientras Sirius lo miraba sonriendo inocentemente, jugando con un mechón de su negro y largo cabello, el cual ya le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros; la mitad de la biblioteca se giro para ver este espectáculo, pero al notar que solo eran los merodeadores, los cuales tenían tendencia al escándalo, cada cual se devolvió a lo suyo.  
  
Sirius observaba divertido como Remus jadeaba y con mucho esfuerzo paraba de toser.  
  
- ¡que mal pensado eres Moony!  
  
- ..es.*jadeo*...que contigo..*jadeo* como amigo como no serlo *jadeo*  
  
- lo se.soy lo máximo..a parte yo te lo decía hablando de la amistad. ¡no de otra cosa! Sin contar que.  
  
- que.?  
  
-no es obvio..  
  
- si lo dices por lo homosexual.Contigo nunca se sabe ^^  
  
- ...¬¬.... soy demasiado para ti mi querido Moony.  
  
- siiiiii!!!!!! Seguro!!!!!!! (Decir en tonito irónico)  
  
- ¡¡¡hey!!! ¬¬**** ¿quieres decir que acaso podrías conmigo Moony?  
  
Remus movió de arriba abajo la cabeza, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y un brillo picaresco en sus dorados y brillantes ojos, moviendo su pelo miel hacia atrás, y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho le respondió.  
  
- en esto, creo que él que no aguantaría al otro no seria exactamente yo ¿sabes?  
  
- Puf. por favor Moony, me conoces y te conozco, tengo un ritmo, una vida.como explicártelo.bastante mas agitado y apasionado que el tuyo, dime ¿cual es la emoción de sentarse a leer todo el día en la biblioteca? En cambio yo..  
  
Sirius lo miro con una sonrisa auto suficiente, tratando de ganar la batalla de miradas de acababa de empezar con su rubio amigo, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente al igual que los dorados de Remus, ambos con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.  
  
- ¿tu que Padfoot?  
  
- lo dije antes y te lo repito Moony, solo cosa de conocerme  
  
Remus estallo en una carcajada burlona; si alguien no los hubiera conocido, diría que era enemigos ante el campo de batalla, burlándose uno del otro, pero ya que todos saben quienes son.  
  
El joven licántropo, se acerco bruscamente a su amigo, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran, ambos seguían sonriendo, pero ligeramente sonrojados, Remus, sin despegar los ojos de los de su compañero, le susurro  
  
- pasión werewolf, sabes, eso es lo que me hace superior a ti, y lo que haría que tu te arrastraras a mis pies, pasión animal.  
  
- veras lo que hago con tu pasión de werewolf Remus.  
  
- demuéstralo...si te atreves  
  
Sirius acerco su boca a la de Remus y le planto un rápido beso.  
  
- el sábado en la noche, en la torre de astronomía, a media noche, todos van a estar celebrando el triunfo en Quidditch de Gryffindor, así que nadie notara nuestra ausencia.  
  
- Gil, seguramente Prongs se de cuenta..a parte, ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que Gryffindor ganara el partido?  
  
- a lo primero, james va a estar bastante ocupado con la chica Evans, y lo segundo, ..¿no es obvio?  
  
- para eso aun faltan cinco días, ¿crees que será tiempo suficiente para prepararte?  
  
Remus dio una rápida risa, para luego ponerse de pie, y salir, según Sirius, seductoramente de la biblioteca, el joven Black observo cada movimiento de su amigo, esperando, ansiosamente, la noche del sábado  
  
- Sirius. ¿recuerdas esa vocecita que te dice cuando algo esta correcto o incorrecto?  
  
- hola Jamsie ^^.. ¿cuando termino la practica?  
  
James Potter se dejo caer cansadamente sobre una silla, no tanto por el entrenamiento si no por lo que había oído, conocía perfectamente a Sirius y a Remus, y estos cinco días iban a ser insoportables, sin contar que por un par de horas de calentura, ambos estaban poniendo en riesgo su amistad.  
  
- ¿a que te refieres con la vocecita?.....ah!!!!....  
  
- ¡entendiste!  
  
- no..pero recordé una de las tres maldiciones imperdonable para nuestro trabajo de D.c.a.o ^^  
  
- ¡Sirius! Escúchame solo un segundo, esto esta mal y tu lo sabes, puede ser que arruinen su amistad, y Remus es muy sensible, tu sabes y..  
  
- .son el maleficio Imperius, el maleficio Cruciatus, y Avava Kedavra  
  
- hay dios!!!, no tienes caso, a parte es Avada Kedavra, no Avava, pero escúchame, que crees que te diría la vocecita sobre lo de Remus.  
  
- mmm.Grrrrr..??  
  
James se golpeo con la palma de la mano en la frente y sin quitarla de allí dijo.  
  
- Sirius, analiza: Remus + tu + torre de astronomía =..  
  
-si..  
  
- píenselo Padfoot aun que sea por solo unos minutos, aun que sea la primera vez en la vida que vas a pensar, hazlo.  
  
Sirius palideció repentinamente y sus ojos se abrieron de manera poco común, james suspiro aliviado, por fin lo entendía.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ aleluya!!!! Entendiste  
  
-...T_T  
  
- vamos Sirius no es tan malo..  
  
- es que no entiendo por que nuestra amistad se terminaría si es solo por una noche, es solo carnal, después todo volvería a ser como siempre.¿o no?  
  
James lo miro comprensivo, y adivinando la pelea mental de su amigo, puso una mano sobre su hombro, en gesto consolador. Sirius suspiro, no estaba enamorado de Remus, o quizás si, no eso era imposible, o quizás no,.... ach!!!!!  
  
- James espero que sepas que en este minuto te detesto. a parte no estoy enamorado de Moony y el no me ama a mi, ¿Por qué no deberíamos? A parte es algo así como un reto.. Le demostrare que soy el mejor.  
  
Sirius comenzó a rey como un desquiciado mientras james se daba ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza contra la punta de la mesa, murmurando cosas como "eres imposible" "no hay caso" y "después no digas que no te advertí." entre otras.  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Primer capitulo subido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estas son las cosas que se me ocurren mientras paso en limpio cosas que no tiene nada que ver, descontando a Sirius y Remus como pareja inicial...^.^. lo lamento es que me encantan como se ven juntos awwwwwwwww *suspiritos* Seguramente esto sea como de tres o cuatro capítulos...pero. esta es la primera vez que escribo algo *largo* (o sea que se divide en capitulo) Dejen reviews!!!!!! Como para por lo menos saber si vale la pena continuarla, aun que creo que lo haré igual ^^ es que me gusto el ritmo que tomo la historia.. 


	2. no sufras james, empiezan los problemas

Este capitulo es uno de los mas babosos del fics, no se que me paso, peor me salió,......como explicarlo, creo que la palabra que mas lo describe es baboso, bueno, ojalá les guste aquí, como su titulo lo dice.........empiezan los problemas...........  
  
Este capitulo va para Cathy Cat, por ser la primera en leer el primer capitulo, por acompañarme siempre en todas mis psicopatías, y por ser tan mona ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Segundo capitulo: ¿Por que sufres james? Empiezan los problemas.  
  
James Potter suspiro mientras jugaba con la comida de su plato, hace menos de tres horas que había sucedido lo de Padfoot y Moony, y el ya no lo soportaba.  
  
A su derecha, Sirius, movía su negro cabello, tratando de darse un aire sexy, y a su izquierda Remus comía *tratando* de lucir indiferente a los coqueteos de Sirius, pero aun así, ambos se lanzaban miraditas provocadoras cada cinco segundos  
  
- Remus *miradita sexy* ¿me pasas las patatas asadas?  
  
- claro *miradita sexy descarada* ningún problema Padfoot.  
  
- gracias *miradita sexy MUY descarada* Moony  
  
James se golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa (de nuevo!! Voy a dejar a este hombre sin neuronas XP) y suspiro de pronto pudo sentir como una mano se posaba en su muslo derecho, corrección, como una mano se posaba en su muslo derecho y otra en su muslo izquierdo, el pobre muchacho palideció y dando un salto comenzó a gritar.  
  
- YA ME TIENE ARTO PAR DE.....DE.....DE.....BUENO DE GENTE QUE ME TIENE ARTO, SAQUEN SUS MALDITAS MANOS DE MIS RODILLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Todo el comedor se dio vuelta para mirar a james, el cual, avergonzado, bajo la cabeza y se volvió a sentar, Peter y Lily lo miraban confundidos mientras que Remus y Sirius estaba, literalmente, atacados de risa.  
  
- lo lamento james ^^ por lo menos, personalmente, no era para ti, aun que no te encuentres nada mal  
  
- de por aquí tampoco era para ti  
  
Ambos muchachos intercambiaron miradas, los dos sonrojados, para luego largarse a reír, nuevamente.  
  
- cállense par de idiotas.....¬¬.  
  
- no hemos dicho nada malo verdad Moony. ^^  
  
- exacto Padfoot ^^  
  
- ¿Lily no tienes la impresión de que nos perdimos algo?  
  
La pelirroja asintió, con cara confundida.  
  
- ¿y que pasa chicos? Con Peter nos vamos por menos de medio día y ya no sabemos nada  
  
- Lily.no seas teleserica....¬¬  
  
De un momento a otro, Lily toma las manos de Peter entre las suyas, y con sendos lagrimones en los ojos dice- Peter Pettigrew...no podemos casarnos- apoya el dorso de su mano derecha en su frente- ya que tengo una rara enfermedad del amazonas, llamada estertococos trucunlutata, y mañana me extirparan el cerebro..  
  
- ¡no Lily, no puedes morir de estertococos trucunlutata! La fuerza de nuestro amor va a salvarte..  
  
- ohhhh Peter!!!!!!!  
  
-ohhhh Lily!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ambos chicos se abrazan y lloran, o mas bien dicho chillan, ante la mirada celosa de james.  
  
- no me refería a eso cuando te dije "teleserica Lily" ¬¬  
  
- bueno Jamsie... Deberías especificarte mejor ¿sabes? ^^  
  
James se sonrojo intensamente, Sirius paso un brazo por sus hombros, mientras le susurraba al oído  
  
- enamorado Prongs.. esa es nueva  
  
- te callas ahora.  
  
Y al decir esto saca el brazo de Sirius de sus hombros, solo para ser remplazado por el de Remus.  
  
- ya no molestemos a Prongsie que esta confundido, no ven que en la adolescencia uno se enamora, pero es que el no sabe que hacer porque.........  
  
Mágicamente (por que será q eso no me extraña) aparece Remus y Sirius ambos con unas camizas color crema las cuales deja sus ombligos descubirtos, sobre una montaña rodeada de otras montañas cantando:  
  
"hes not a boyyyyyyy, not yet a mannnnnnn all he need is time a moment that is yours while hi´s in between"  
  
- ¿chicos?  
  
- si Lily..  
  
- cállense.  
  
- no nos dejen expresar nuestro arte Moony T_T tenemos que hacer una protesta contra "la no libertad de expresión" y.  
  
- ¿Sirius?  
  
- ¿si Moony?  
  
- cállate.  
  
Lily comenzó a reír nuevamente, esta vez coreada también por james y Peter, mientras Remus solo sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza de Sirius, el cual hacia pucheritos y trataba con una mano de apartarse el cabello de sus enormes y azules ojos (cata!!! Eso es para ti!!....ahora todas juntas.awwwwwwwwww no es guapo?)  
  
- y bien.¿que nos perdimos yo y Peter?  
  
Los tres muchachos "implicados" se miraron los unos a los otros.  
  
- este bueno yo.explícalo tu Sirius.  
  
- emm..este, es algo difícil de explicar..y james les va a decir.  
  
Para suerte de nuestro amado Prongs, o desgracia según de que punto se mire, justo en ese momento una voz sedosa, que arrastra las palabras interrumpe.  
  
- pero si no son el cuarteto dinámico?!! Hay dioses caíste bajo Potter, veo que ahora no solo te juntas con el idiota de Lupin, el inútil de Pettigrew, si no que ahora agregaste un nuevo sangre sucia a tu colección, no te basto solo con Black, si no que ahora agregaste a una perrita a tu grupo.¿eh?  
  
- mete la cabeza en un inodoro y tira la cadena..- le respondió james, sin ni siquiera inmutarse, aun que en sus celestes ojos se podían notar rayos de furia.  
  
- si, quizás así no apestes tanto- agrego Remus, para sorpresa de todos, ya que generalmente ese era el trabajo de Sirius, pero como en ese momentos Lily lo tenia, literalmente amarrado contra una silla, mientras Peter le tapaba la boca con una mano, Remus tuvo que salir en su lugar  
  
- vaya si Lupin si habla!!! - Lucius acerco su cara a la de Remus, hasta que su rubio platinado cabello rozara las mejillas del hombre lobo, el cual ni siquiera se inmuto, el joven Malfoy clavo sus ojos grises en los de dorados Remus y siseo.- te recomiendo no volver a hacerlo si quieres tener la nariz en tu sitio.  
  
- uy! Que susto me das Malfoy.. Como si Remus o cualquiera de nosotros no pudiera romperte tu "delicada carita de sangre limpia Malfoy"- Sirius por fin se había logrado deshacer de la mordaza de Lily, y de un solo movimiento, había corrido a Remus de Lucius, poniéndolo a su lado, lejos del Slyterin.  
  
- Cállate puto sangre sucia, mejor ve donde tu papi muggle a chuparle..  
  
- 15 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTERIN!!!!!!  
  
- Cierto que la sangre sucia es prefecto..  
  
- exacto- Lily saco pecho para poder lucir mejor su insignia- y si no quieres perder mas puntos, o peor una detención, te recomiendo alejarte de aquí lo mas rápido posible, y no volver a meterte con nosotros.  
  
- me las vas a pagar Evans, tu y tus idiotas amiguitos..vamos, Goyle, Crabben, Houston.  
  
Lucius salio del comedor seguido por os otros Slyterins, pero Remus no pudo dejar de notar a una hermosa chica que iba con ellos, su cabello rubio platinado , al igual que el de Malfoy, le llegaba hasta la cintura, una hermosa figura y unos grades ojos verdes agua.  
  
- ¿Quién es esa chica?- pregunto inconscientemente.  
  
- Narcisa Houston, es la prometida de ese imbecil, va en quinto año, uno más abajo que nosotros.  
  
Sirius pudo notar la manera como Moony se había quedado mirando a Narcisa, la cual no le gusto nada, rápidamente se sentó a su lado y le paso un brazo por los hombros, despertando a su amigo del estupor que había caído por la chica; Remus fijo su mirada ahora en los profundos ojos de Sirius, los cuales mostraban tristeza, Lucius había caído muy bajo al hablar del padre de Sirius, con el cual, Padfoot tenia una penosa relación.  
  
Remus olvido rápidamente a la rubia chica, para concentrarse en su amigo, al cual le dio un tierno abrazo mientras se preguntaba "¿¿esto será amor o que??"  
  
James observaba ligeramente molesto la escena, aun que estaba completamente seguro que Sirius y Remus estaba realmente enamorados el uno del otro, no entendía como era posible que ellos aun no se dieran cuenta y lo confundieran con atracción, o lo ocultaran con retos idiotas, no le parecía buena idea que *ellos* se dieran cuenta..estaba completamente seguro que seria desplazado, que Sirius lo iba a cambiar, y que el grupo de los merodeadores se iba a destruir, pero, el podía evitarlo, si impedía que Sirius y Remus se declararán, pero para eso debía evitar lo del sabado, y para eso.  
  
- ni te atrevas  
  
- ¿duh...Lily no entiendo, que no me atreva a que?  
  
La muchacha que también miraba la escena se limito a murmurarle- sea lo que sea que estés pensando ni te atrevas.  
  
El joven Potter se sorprendió lo mucho que lo podía conocer esta chica, aun que solo hace unos meses eran amigos, la muchacha lo miro y le sonrió tiernamente, "quizás que ellos estén juntos no es tan malo" pensó james mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, sonrojándose levemente.  
  
- bien chicos, ya es tarde, que tal si subimos, a parte me muero de sueño.  
  
Todos asintieron y se fueron a la sala común, a la cual llegaron y despidiéndose de Lily, los chicos subieron a su dormitorio, Peter cayo dormido en seguida, y dos de los integrantes también si no hubiera sido por, bueno, léanlo ustedes mismos..  
  
- Prongs....  
  
- ZZZzzzzZZZZZZ  
  
- Prongs.....  
  
- ZZzzZZzzZz....¿que?  
  
- buenas noches ^^  
  
-¿Para eso me despertaste?  
  
- Si, ¿¿¿¿ves que soy lindo???? ^^  
  
- muere Sirius.  
  
- T__T  
  
- -_____________- ZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ-  
  
- Moony.....  
  
ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZ..ah!!! Que??? Chocolate!!?.....  
  
es que....  
  
si, buenas noches para ti también "todas las noches lo mismo, no puede hacerlo cuando estamos, como decirlo, DESPIERTOS"  
  
- no era eso...  
  
- entonces.por que razón me despertarías..?  
  
- soy intolerante a la lactosa ^^  
  
- eso no es cierto ¬¬ hoy al desayuno te tomaste como cinco vasos de leche y luego escupiste la mitad por la nariz, y si no te acuerdas la leche le llego a Hermione Shunpike, esa niña de primer año que te ama y casi se desmaya.  
  
- lo se, pero lo he querido decir todo el día...ah!! y por cierto...solo quedan cuatro días..  
  
Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y sonrieron, amparados por la oscuridad, minutos después los dos estaban en los brazos de Morfeo.  
  
  
  
  
  
En otra sala común, un chico rubio, el cual también noto las miradas de Lupin hacia su prometida, sonreía malévolamente.  
  
- ya me las van a pagar, tu Black, por sangre sucia, y Lupin..MjuaMjuaMjua!!!!!!!!!!! Narcisa!!!!!!!!! Ven un minuto por favor...  
  
La chica se acerco a Malfoy y sexymente se sentó en sus rodillas.  
  
- ¿dime Lucius?  
  
El joven se acerco a su oreja, y le comenzó a morder el lóbulo, a tiempo que le susurraba.  
  
- tengo un plan, y necesito tu ayuda..  
  
- mmm...en lo que sea querido..  
  
- todo consiste en que tu..  
  
continuara...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Esta es la hora de responder reviews, pero primero.....GRACIAS A TODOS, con todas las cosas lindas que me dicen mas ganas aun me dan de escribir este fic, y muchos mas!!!!!!!!! P.D.1: yo no se ingles a si que si la super canción (q no tiene nada q ver con Britney) que canta Remus esta mal redactada o algo....XP... P.D.2: PASE A MEDIAAAAAA!!!!!!!!1 JUUUUUUUUYUJUJUYYYYYUUUU.... P:D3: Shunpike, es el apellido de Stan, el del autobús noctángulo. P.D.4: es un invento mio que Sirius es sangre sucia, como jamas han dicho nada de la sangre, lo quise tomar así, pero.......mas adelante se sabrán mas cosas de su pasado.  
  
  
  
Mirichan: que linda mi primer review fuiste tu!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por decir que lo continúe, pues, para que veas que te hice caso, aquí va el segundo capitulo, espero que te allá gustado, esta aparición de Narsissa, debo admitir, que me sorprendió hasta a mi ^^  
  
AKI!!!!!!!!!!! Te adoro!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Conectase luego pa que me ayudes con el tercer capitulo ya que estoy en blanco (buenooooo en verdad tengo el fic en mi cabeza terminado, pero el problema es que esta en mi cabeza) hey...que te pareció Remus cantando a lo britney, esa parte te va como dedicada ^o^  
  
Pirra: bueno ahora sabes algo de lo que va a pasar, para el resto.......ten paciencia  
  
Maika Yugi: ¡!!!!!!!!!!!siiiiiiiiii los slash la llevannnnnnnnn¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ojalá mas gente se ponga a escribir mas slash....no crees? Oye!! Si tu amigo se parece a Sirius o a Remus......aprovecha la oportunidad!!!!!!!!!! Que no siempre pasa...XDDDDDDDDDDD........o mejor......preséntamelo....lalalala ^o^  
  
Daniela Lupin: el dorado rullllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oro para mi hey oro para ti hey oro por montoNES ^o^ pues como ves, este fue el segundo capitulo, espero que te allá gustado.  
  
Polgara: pero vez que lo q le pasa a mi jamsie es que no quiere perder a Sirius como amigo, le dan celitos.............¿no es una dulzura?  
  
Silvia Barton: a mi tb me encanta el Draco/Harry, y james...XDDD.......pues aquí la continuación.  
  
Kalisto: si, se ven hermosos juntos!!!! *___* y.....aun que termine solo escribiendo para ti me puse la meta de terminar el fic!!! Y si por casualidad decido no hacerlo...tienes todo el derecho a cruciarme hasta que me digne a hacerlo ^^.  
  
Zaki-Kaiouh: pues a mi también me sorprenden un poco los fic que mágicamente se aman, por eso quise cambiar un poco, lo que yo quiero hacer es que si se enamoran (por que no es algo seguro) sea de a poco, no mira te conozco hace cinco segundos y te amo, ojalá que este capitulo te allá gustado.  
  
Querida lectora beta, o mejor conocida como Dion: CRUCIO......  
  
Merle-chan: en serio no me estabas molestando para nada ^^, amo leer reviews largos, y al parecer nuestras vocecitas se fueron de vacaciones juntas, o se fugaron??????? O_o hace tiempo que no veo a la mía.........  
  
Margarita: aquí hay otro capitulo mas, el resto, ojalá vengan pronto, gracias por el cumplido.  
  
Noriko Sakuma Potter : súbelo pronto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me muero por leer mas S/R bueno, espero que ese capitulo te alla gustado al igual que el primero, aun que yo lo encuentro una tontería, el próximo será mejor.  
  
Mariana: me apure lo mas que pude con este capitulo, aun que deje peor el suspenso que en el primero, no me mates!!!!!!!!!!  
  
My Cathy linda!!!!! Este capitulo es un regalo pa ti, como uno de Navidad, aun que tu regalo de Navidad tu lo conoces bien, te lo voy a ir a enmarcar el lunes, ¿ya? Pero quiero a mi Kaworu!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sadyc: continua TU tus otros fics!!!!!!!! Que con muchos quede muy en suspenso........y ahora sabes lo que "paso" en el primer día...pero para el resto......todo a su debido tiempo.  
  
Gin gin: espero que este capitulo te allá gustado tanto como el primero, ya que me divertí demasiado escribiendo, aun que solo sea una ....m....... bueno....estupideces. 


	3. ¿planes malevolos intentan aruinarnos?

Disclaimer: esto no le pertenece a moony, si no a otra gente...ella solo intenta pasar sus ratos de ocio escribiendo  
  
Tercer capitulo: ¿planes malvados intentan separarnos?  
  
Por la fea de moony (jajaja risa malévola de parte de lilikato)  
Remus Lupin movió su tarea cinco centímetros a la derecha tratando de encontrar la luz que cierta persona se encargaba de taparle con su cuerpo, él, ignorándola completamente, siguió con su trabajo, hasta que nuevamente, la insistente sombra, volvió al ataque..........  
  
El suspiro, había una persona, solo una, que cada vez que lo veía trabajando se encargaba de hacer eso.  
  
!!! Sirius¡¡¡ deja de......  
  
Las palabras murieron en su boca al notar que no era, exactamente, Sirius el que se encargaba de molestarlo, si no una hermosa muchacha Slytherin, con una mata de cabello de oro que le caía libremente por la espalda hasta la cintura, y con un par de.....ojos (un pan pan! Para el que mal pensó : P) verdes, que pícaramente lo miraban con mucha atención  
  
creo que me confundiste con alguien mas......yo no soy Sirius  
  
Me di cuenta ya....yo....ósea!!!....¿que quieres?  
  
Que simpático tú!!! *tónico irónico* si hola para ti también, y acepto encantada sentarme  
  
Oh!!! Yo...este perdón, siéntate por favor...*estoy conversando civilizadamente con un Slytherin ¿¿¿¿qué le sucede a este mundo????? Si mañana Peter se aprueba pociones, me desmayo*  
  
Ya lo hice.....  
  
Pero, por supuesto, nuestro lobito ya lo había notado, no solo por que se sentó lo suficientemente cerca como para poder notar que la camisa que llevaba puesta tenia una pequeña mancha en el cuello, si no por que al sentarse dejo a la vista unas no muy imperfectas piernas, las cuales tuvieron el poder de hacer que media biblioteca se volteara a mirarlas, y que una gran cantidad de alumnos necesitaran baberos muy rápido.  
  
Soy Narcisa Houston, .....encantada...y tú, si no me equivoco eres Remus Lupin ¿cierto? Te he buscado por medio castillo, que alegría por fin poder encontrarte!!!  
  
Narcisa le dedico una gran sonrisa, la cual dejaba ver sus blancos y perfectos dientes, y su sonrosada y carnosa boca, Remus se sonrojo al instante.  
  
Si....ese soy yo... (este es otro que necesitaba un babero....) y Houston...¿por qué me buscabas?  
  
Ah!...Bueno...es que yo.....te buscaba por algo tan relativo.....es que....mmm....te quería pedir un favor....  
  
Remus sin notar el tartamudeo de su compañera, le dijo que le dijera lo que necesitaba, y volvió a fijar su vista en la hermosa muchacha.  
  
Es que...te quería pedir ayuda para....DCAO!!!! Eso...!!! *que inteligente eres Narcisa*  
  
Lupin la miro incrédulo, sin poder creer en su suerte, la chica más bella que había conocido jamas le estaba pidiendo tutoría!!!!! Esto tenía que ser un sueño.....pero no, era real.  
  
Claro que puedo ayudarte!!!- pero un rápido pensamiento le cruzo por la mente como un rayo, ¿cómo era posible que Lucius dejara a su novia pasearse por allí, con un chico Gry? Y a parte...¿por qué él? Aun que era el mejor de defensa, en Slytherin también habían otros chicos muy buenos para esa materia, y pedirle a ellos le ahorraría a Narcisa una pelea con Lucius, rápidamente le hizo saber sus inquietudes a la chica.  
  
¡Por favor! Pense que tú eras un poquito más maduro y que no te importaba esa idiotez de..."la guerra de las casas" y a parte, ya hable con Lucius sobre el tema, no te preocupes no vendrá a sacarte la cabeza en cualquier momento.  
  
Ambos muchachos comenzaron a reír, aligerando un poco el ambiente.  
  
Y él por que quiero que tú me hagas clases- En este minuto de la conversación, Narcisa acerco su cara a la de Remus, más aun, de lo necesario, y le susurro seductoramente- por que me agradas, me agradas mucho, y sospecho que eres bueno en todo.  
  
Remus trago saliva lentamente, y esbozo una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa, notando que estaba sonrojado de pies a cabeza, mientras Narcisa aun lo miraba, sin alejar su cara ni un milímetro de la de él.  
  
Y señor profesor... ¿cuándo te gustaría empezar?  
  
Yo puedo todos los días después de las cinco, y hasta las seis, máximo seis y media, tu puedes decirme cuando quieres empezar y a que hora, y yo no me hago problema. ^_^  
  
No en serio elige tu Remus, ¿te puedo decir así cierto?, después dé todo, tu me estas haciendo el favor ^^  
  
¿Qué te parece los martes a las cinco, justo un día antes de defensa contra las artes? Y bueno...me puedes...llamar....co...como quieras......  
  
!!!! hay que eres lindo tu¡¡¡¡ y por favor, relájate un poco, que note voy a morder....  
  
Esta demás decir lo decepcionado que se sintió nuestro amigo al oír ese comentario.  
  
Pero Remus.....podrías ayudarme con...mm..... la materia!!!....ahora....por favor es que no entendí...y entra para el próximo examen.  
  
Lupin asintió con la cabeza y se sonrojo aun mas, al notar las piernas de Narcisa pegadas a las suyas propias mientras compartían el manual de defensa, que ella había puesto entre ambos, para que los dos lo pudieran leer.  
  
Remus repentinamente sintió como una mirada seguía cada movimiento suyo, y súbitamente encontró unos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban tristemente, el licántropo saludo al dueño de aquellos ojos, levantando y agitando levemente la mano, mientras el otro le respondía con una sonrisa, para justo después pararse y huir rápidamente de la biblioteca, Remus bajo la mirada y se sonrojo, sin entender por que...... ¿Sirius habrá visto todo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan horriblemente avergonzado y rastrero?  
  
Tierra llamando a Remus.....Lupin ¿respondes?  
  
ah! Yo, lo lamento, pero... no podemos seguir hoy. tengo algo urgente que hacer...y no lo recordaba...yo lo siento pero......  
  
Bueno, entiendo perfectamente si no quieres ayudarme.  
  
No!!!! En serio no es eso- Remus agito nerviosamente sus manos, mientras Narcisa lo miraba con grandes ojos de cachorro abandonado- es que... lo siento. nos veremos el próximo martes...ok?  
  
¿En serio no té molesta hacerme clases?  
  
En serio...... - ¡¡¡¡eres un ángel!!!!! Sin previo aviso, Narcisa le paso los brazos por alrededor del cuello a nuestro lobo, y le planto un ENORME beso en la mejilla, mientras toda la biblioteca miraba asombrada la escena, Remus casi se desmaya, pero, por alguna razón, con nombre y apellido, ese beso le sentó muy mal.  
  
Lo que no pudo notar fueron los ojos celestes del joven con cabello revuelto y azabache, que lo miraban en una esquina, junto a una joven con ojos de esmeralda y cabellos de fuegos, ambos intercambiaron unas miradas tristes.  
  
Creo que será mejor que valla haber a Sirius. no creo que esto le siento muy bien, no crees Lily?  
  
Si.....y después de que "seudo-modelo-puta-barata-houston" se aleje de nuestro remy-chan...yo voy a hablar con el.....James...- Lily trago un poco de saliva y exhalo fuertemente antes de encarar a su amigo- ¿Sirius esta enamorado de Remus, o me equivoco?  
  
James suspiro y miro a la linda chica que tenia al frente, las mujeres y su fucking instinto femenino!!!! Asintió levemente.  
  
aun que el aun no lo admita, lo conozco demasiado bien como para no darme cuenta.  
  
pobre!!! Pero.... y estas seguro que su amor no es correspondido o.....  
  
admito que yo pensaba que ambos se amaban, pero, no se....Moony desde la primera vez que vio a esa Slytherin esta muy raro.....  
  
mejor ve....tu amigo te necesita.....  
  
James fijo su mirada en los ojos verdes de la chica que tenia en frente, y se sonrojo un poco, ¿por qué tenia que ser tan linda? Armándose de valor, se acerco a ella, y le rozo la mejilla con los labios, murmurando un quedo "gracias" para luego darse vuelta y correr en busca de su amigo, era una suerte que hubiera salido con el mapa del merodeador en la mano.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_*  
Sirius, se tiro en el piso de la torre de astronomía, mirando el atardecer, se sentía tan confundido, y sin razón alguna, Moony tenia todo el derecho a enamorarse si quería de quien el quisiera, a parte, no tenían ningún tipo de relación ellos dos ni nada, pero, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan miserable? Quizás james tuviera razón, y todo esto fue una estupidez, pero, al ver a Remus, su Remus, tan dispuesto, no pudo evitarlo, lo quería tanto... Pero no!!!  
  
*NO LO AMO!!!!....T_T*  
  
No podía amarlo, era uno de sus mejores amigos, era su hermano, su compañero, a parte, si alguien en su familia se enteraba, lo mataban.... ¿se estaba volviendo gay? Claro que no!! Le encantaba mirar chicas, cada curva, cada pierna, cada labio de una mujer lo enloquecía, esas piernas suaves con muslos torneados y tobillos delgados (ese lo saque de Zetsuai!!!!!...perdón Minami Ozaki, es que va perfecto T_T) lo mataban, pero entonces...¿por qué el solo pensar en Remus aceleraba su corazón a mil? Y con solo acordarse de su torso delgado y moreno, esos brazos delgados, pero con sus músculos bien puestos, al igual que las piernas al tiro su cuerpo reaccionaba  
  
Suspiro.  
  
no lo amo.....  
  
y claro....yo no amo a Lily!  
  
Sirius se giro rápidamente al notar esa voz extraña, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un sonriente, pero sudado james que lo miraba desde la puerta.  
  
Ohayo! ^^  
  
estas sudado ¬¬  
  
gracias por la simpatía ¬¬ a parte por tu culpa estoy así....  
  
claro, ahora échame la culpa a mi!!! No es m culpa que te las des de forest y te pongas a correr..."run james RUUUUUNNNNN"  
  
Sopenco.....no me vuelvo a preocupar por ti, yo que deje de estar con lily por venir a verte......  
  
Sirius miro a su amigo, adivinando que había visto lo de la biblioteca, bajo la mirada, no quería que james se enterar de nada, aun que necesitaba tan urgente poder hablar con alguien que lo comprendiera.  
  
por favor, Padfoot, confía en mi.....lo único que quiero es verte bien.  
  
James se sorprendió bastante cuando sintió como alguien lo tiraba al piso, mientras lo abrazaba y hundía en su cuello la cara, instantáneamente rodeo con sus brazos a Sirius, ignorando como le dolía el trasero por la caída, mientras acariciaba ese suave cabello negro azulina y le susurraba palabras de aliento al oído.  
  
por que tenias que tener razón james, ¿por que?....no soportaría si el tiene novia, no soportaría que su mirada fuera dirigida hacia otra persona, y que su sonrisa deleitara a otra.  
  
Sirius.....ah! por que nunca me escuchas....sabes bien que esa es la realidad, con citarte con él el sábado, solo te haces mas daño, y te das mas ilusiones, ......te quiero mas que a nadie Sirius, por eso te lo digo, no te quiero ver sufrir.....  
  
Un silencio callo sobre ambos amigos, mientras la noche iba tomando cada vez mas y mas poder.  
  
no puedo ser gay prongs, simplemente no puedo.  
  
uno no elige de quien se enamora.....aun que sea chico o chica, y te quieran de vuelta o no  
  
pero.....no...es IMPOSIBLE!!!!!....si yo soy todo un macho alfa!!!  
  
¬¬ obviando el comentario idiota del momento....  
  
creo que lo único que puedo hacer es olvidarlo...¿no?  
  
no quieres pelear por él?  
  
No quiero dañarlo, prefiero que sea feliz, aun que no lo sea a mi lado.  
  
James miro a su amigo a los ojos, un mar azul lleno de tristeza y desesperación fue lo único vio de vuelta, beso su frente, mientras este se acomodaba en su pecho, ambos aun tirados en el piso de la torre de astronomía, miraban las estrellas que ya se podía ver claramente, y una luna media, aun quedaba tiempo antes de la próxima transformación.  
  
james.....  
  
Sí.......  
  
gracias, no sé que haría sin ti.....  
  
lo único que pudo hacer james, fue apretarlo mas contra su pecho, mientras que pensaba exactamente lo mismo... *no sé que haría sin ti yo tampoco Padfoot*  
  
Prongs?  
  
dime  
  
por que llegaste tan feliz tu.......  
  
no... no por nada ^^ *no sé mentir... -_-*  
  
....mmmm... ¬¬ sabes que no te creo....  
  
bueno es que......  
  
es que, que!!!!! Me muero de curiosidad....  
  
la curiosidad mato a las ostras, Sirius.  
  
Padfoot levanto su cabeza para mirar a los ojos a su amigo, el cual le sonreirá proféticamente.  
  
no es la curiosidad mato al gato.....  
  
nunca viste la historia de las ostras curiosas (de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, unas ostritas que por curiosas se las come una foca....vean esa película es INCREIBLE!!*.*) mama siempre me la leía cuando era pequeño, y creo que los muggles la tienen puesta en una película para niños.....  
  
cada día se aprende algo nuevo...¿no crees? Pero hombre!!! Cuéntame que te paso.....  
  
pues...bese a Lilly en la mejilla ^^  
  
y por que!!!!!!!!!  
  
Por que se me dio la gana!!!! ^^ soy feliz!!!  
  
Bien ahora solo falta darle un par de cervezas de manteca, y la tienes en la bolsa.....  
  
Tan romántico que eres ¿no? ¬¬  
  
Así soy yo ^^ grrrrr  
  
Me gruñes ahora?? O_o  
  
Tengo hambre fue mi estomago.....es tarde...TENGO HAMBRE!!!!!!!!!!T_T  
  
Eso no me extraña, pero tienes razón, bajemos mejor a comer, a parte se deben estar preocupando por nosotros.  
  
Sirius se puso de pie, para luego ayudar a james a pararse, y sacudiéndose un poco la túnica, ambos se encaminaron a la puerta.  
  
james, voy a juntarme con Remus igual en tres días más.  
  
James, se empezó a golpear compulsivamente la cabeza contra la pared mas próxima, mientras Sirius, comenzaba nuevamente con el discurso..."nadie es mejor que yo, da lo mismo si es la persona que amo o no" y a reír psicopatamente.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Lilly tomo aire profundamente y se acerco a Remus, el cual seguía en la misma posición en la cual se había quedado desde que Narcisa lo había besado y se había ido, se sentó a su lado.  
  
Remus, tenemos que hablar.  
  
te... te escucho Lilly... que me quieres decir  
  
es que...  
  
HOLA!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
De la nada Peter Pettigrew se materializo a su lado.  
  
Ah!!!!!!!!! Peter no vuelvas a hacer eso...casi me matas de un infarto...O_O  
  
ups...lo lamento Lilly....hola Remus  
  
hola Peter...y me decías lily.....  
  
Lilly miro incomoda a Remus, y luego a Peter, y luego a Remus, para después volver a mirar a Peter, ambos le sonreían amablemente.....la pobre muchacha los hubiera abofeteado allí mismo.  
  
Remus es que es privado......  
  
ah!... claro....no quieren estar conmigo.....  
  
no es eso Peter, es que tengo que hablar con Remus urgente....  
  
no se entiendo perfectamente...T_T LILY YA NO ME QUIERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No es eso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Entonces dile a Remus lo que le querías decir conmigo al frente.....  
  
Es que es privado...explícale Remus que no te puedo hablar delante de el.....  
  
No me metas a mi en la conversación Lilly!!!...no tengo la menor idea de lo que quieres hablar....  
  
Remus hundió la cara entre sus manos, en un gesto cansado, para luego subir la mirada, Lilly pudo leer en sus ojos claros, que estaba demasiado confundido como para poder hablar con alguien, en ese minuto se alegro de la interrupción de Peter, solo en ese minuto......  
  
ves!!!! Tu me quieres echar!!!!, ni tu ni james me quieren!!!! T_T lo vi corriendo por el pasillo y ni siquiera se digno a saludarme, aun que se veía muy apurado....a parte solo le alcance a ver la espalda... ^^  
  
no creo que te allá visto Peter....  
  
puede ser...  
  
Remus se sobresalto de repente....  
  
¿¿¿hacia donde iba james Peter???  
  
creo que en dirección a la torre de astronomía.....tu sabes que el y Sirius, cada vez que les pasa algo van para allá.  
  
Remus, comprendiendo toda la situación, se sonrojo entero, y miro a Lilly como preguntando si ella también lo había visto, ella solo pudo asentirle. Remus hundió la cabeza entre los brazos, en este minuto su vida era oficialmente un caos, no podía creer lo idiota que sé había comportado, solo por estar frente a una chica linda, pero... ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto? Si a Sirius no le tenia por que haber molestado nada de lo que hizo, si ni siquiera son pareja, y aparte, si le gustaba la chica, era obvio que se pusiera así por que ella le pide que estudien juntos ¿o no? Por alguna razón, cuando Remus termino de justificarse ante si mismo, se sintió mas repulsivo que antes.  
  
tengo hambre....  
  
estas peor que Sirius, Peter!!!! Aun que yo igual tengo hambre, Remus, vienes con nosotros a comer, ya es tarde.  
  
Y Padfoot y Prongs?  
  
Conociendo a ese par, moony ya están devorándose medio Gran comedor.  
  
Tienes razón!! Vamos entonces....  
. * . * . * . * . * . *. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .* . * . * . * . * . * . *  
  
Lucius Malfoy miro a su querida novia, ella comía tranquilamente a su lado, tras asegurarle que su plan iba mejor de lo que planeaba, a este paso muy pronto el grupito de gryffindors maravilla iba a estar destrozado, ya que desde aquí se podía notar como Black hacia lo posible por mantenerse alejado de Lupin y este se veía cabizbajo y avergonzado, cuando ellos se separaran, iba a vengarse de una vez por todas, de todas las estupidas bromas ,las cuales le habían llegado de parte de los Gry, sonrió malignamente mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de Narcisa, la cual lo miro con ojos llenos de amor, no debía preocuparse por que Narcisa se enamorara del idiota de Lupin, se notaba que lo amaba demasiado, su sonrisa se acentuó, mientras apretaba mas contra si a su novia, la cual por una extraña razón no podía apartar los ojos de cierto licántropo.  
FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE!.  
  
Lilikato se adueño del espacio de "notas de la autora" (jajajajaja), ya que moony se le echo a perder el PC, así que me haré propaganda!!!! LEAN MIS FICS!!!, no son muchos (en realidad son dos U_U), pero son cute, y hice hace poco un fic de draco/harry, el cual nadie me a mandado un reviw U_U, bueno exceptuando a Noe, lily-chan, tam alor y la hermosa de la moony, las cuales quería dar aquí , públicamente, mis agradecimientos!!!. También un agradecimiento especial a Tomoe Ishida D, la cual me dedico su fic! (eres cute!)  
  
Bueno, moony me dijo que les dijera a todos, que perdón por lo que se demoro el fic, pero que viene en camino el 4 (es verdad, yo soy testigo), que le dedica este fic a AKI (dice que eres cute)y también dice que yo, lilikato, apesto ya que le dije que en este capitulo no pasa mucho... ósea, aclaremos las cosas, nos es que no pase mucho en este capitulo, es que solo quiero LEMON! (y creo que muchas allá también).  
  
Bueno, dejo de joder la pita, y estén atentos para el lanzamiento del próximo capitulo.  
  
Se despide la hermosa y maravillosa lilikato! (moony me va a matar cuando vea todas las cosas que escribí)  
  
DEJEN REVIWS!!! 


	4. hoy me voy a declararme¡¡¡ viernes

VOLVI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...así es amigos y amigas.no estoy muerta.solo sin inspiración ^^ aun que, gracias a cierta tarada, que se apodero de mis notas de autora en el capitulo pasado.. ¬¬, la cual se convirtió en mi nueva lectora beta, estoy de vuelta ^o^ Espero que disfruten este capitulo...que me costo sus seis meses escribirlo -_-  
  
Aun que lo amo...y lamento la estupidez que fue el anterior.pero era necesario..  
  
Bien si lo que vas a leer, luego de que lo hagas te gusta...no olvides el review!!!  
  
MoOnY  
  
¡¡¡hoy me voy a declarar!!! Viernes.  
  
¡Mierda!- grito Sirius Black, cuando todos sus cuadernos quedaron desparramados por el frío suelo de las mazmorras, mojados por la tinta que se había roto con la caída, rápidamente se agacho a recogerlos, cuando un costoso y elegante zapato pisó su mano sin piedad...  
  
¿quien te crees...?- las palabras de Black murieron cuando fijo sus ojos en los grises de su interlocutor, Lucius Malfoy, seguido por la tropa de imbéciles de Sly, por la que habitualmente iba seguido.  
  
Mira Black- Sirius dio un tirón de su mano, sacándola de debajo de la cara bota de piel de dragón que la mantenía prisionera, y miro a Lucius con cara de odio- mantén a tu amiguito alejado de mi novia... ¿té quedo claro?  
  
No se de lo que hablas...- Sirius le regalo una media sonrisa al joven rubio- si Narcisa ya no te da la pasada no tienes por que culpar a Remus ¿sabes?  
  
¡¡¡Cállate desgraciado!!!- Lucius levantó a Sirius del piso y lo azoto contra una muralla, la furia se podía leer en sus ojos- mira...te lo voy a decir una vez...mantén al imbécil de Lupin lejos de Narcisa. no por que ya dejo de interesarse en ti tiene que venir a jodernos a nosotros.  
  
Y sin decir una palabra mas, el joven Malfoy tiro lejos a Sirius y se encamino por el pasillo con sus "guardas" (NdeA: gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que seguir a Lucius.¬¬) y cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos de este, sonrió, perversa y desquiciadamente, su plan para lograr hacer que el cuarteto maravilla de Hogwarts se separara iba viento en popa.  
  
Black, vio al figura del rubio desaparecer por los pasillos, aun que no quisiera admitirlo las palabras de este le habían llegado, pero nada podía hacer, si Remus quería estar con ella, era cosa suya, aun que haciendo eso, le estuviera rompiendo el corazón a uno de sus mejores amigos sin darse cuenta.  
  
Sirius suspiro, y se encamino hacia el jardín, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, pensando que quizás James tenía razón, y que el haber planeado esa cita con Remus, solo había servido para enredar más a su pobre corazón.  
  
Esperen un minuto..¿que día es hoy?- Sirius se paro en seco.era viernes, cinco segundos después se podía ver un muy histérico Sirius Black corriendo como poseso en busca de su mejor amigo y consejero, James Potter.  
  
~.~ ~.~  
  
Lucius entro a su sala común, necesitaba preguntarle a Narcisa como iban las cosas con el Gryffindor ese, y si todo se encontraba según lo que había planeado, no tendría que preocuparse nunca mas por esos imbeciles nunca mas.  
  
Una carcajada salio de sus finos labios, la cual se extinguió cuando sus ojos grises y fríos se posaron en la figura que estaba frente a él, sentado, leyendo un libro sobre pociones, se encontraba el único ser, que según la opinión de él rubio, valía la pena de este colegio.  
  
Con el pelo negro cayéndole por sobre la frente y esos negros ojos atentos a cada párrafo, era una presa irresistible para el heredero de la familia Malfoy, se acerco lentamente a el, y con un felino movimiento se sentó a sus pies, apoyando su cabeza en el muslo del muchacho, el cual se tenso enseguida.  
  
¿Qué quieres Lucius?  
  
- Hoy es el día que todos me reciban así parece.acabo de tener una amena charla con Black, la cual empezó exactamente de la misma manera, Severus.  
  
Severus lo miro con ojos inyectados de dolor, los cuales hicieron retroceder a Lucius, ¿que había echo esta vez para molestar a Sevvy? Le hizo saber su inquietud, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo un simple y único bufido.  
  
¡Vamos! Tengo por lo menos el derecho a de saber que te hice, para poder arreglarlo.  
  
Realmente quieres saberlo- Snape huso la voz mas fría que tenia, mientras que sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Lucius, que lucían como hielo derretido- no soy tu juguete, creía que te había dejado eso claro desde el primer momento que deje que te arrastraras a mi cama  
  
Pero..pero.si lo dices por Narcisa.¡es solo un juego! Sabes que mis padres me comprometieron con ella y por eso ella cree que tiene derechos conmigo.pero la verdad es que yo solo te quiero a ti.  
  
Permiso, vete a otra parte con tus cuentos, quizás ella te crea mas que yo- Severus se levanto de su asiento, dejando a un Lucius en el piso, con el corazón oprimido, pero el cual se levanto rápidamente y aprisiono a su compañero contra una muralla.  
  
Sevvy, creo que jamás había dicho estas palabras antes, pero.yo. te amo, más de lo que yo mismo puedo imaginar.  
  
Entonces.si me amas tanto ¿me quieres explicar por que andas pavoneadote con ella por todo el colegio? como si fuera algo muy valioso- esto ultimo tenia un ligero toque de sarcasmo.  
  
¿Celoso?- Lucius sonrió, mientras se hundía en el cuello de Severus, aspirando su aroma a menta, tan característico- ando con ella por que me convienen, digamos que me esta haciendo un favor ^^.  
  
No quiero ni pensar..en que estas metido ¬¬  
  
Jo jo.  
  
Lucius.  
  
Si..  
  
Creo.creo que yo también., bueno, que yo también te amo.- unos labios posesivos reclamando los suyos impidieron que Severus Snape continuara con su declaración de amor, pero que entregara todo ese amor, hacia su Lucius en un beso lleno de pasión, mientras este, apunto de llorar de emoción, sentía su corazón latir única y exclusivamente por Severus Snape.  
  
T_T T_T  
  
Una hermosa joven entro a la sala común de Slytherin, con toda su alma llena de esperanzas de amor, las cuales cayeron en mil pedazos cuando encontró al dueño de su corazón, enfrascado en una lucha de lenguas con uno de sus compañeros de casa, los cuales ni siquiera notaron la interrupción de Narcisa en la escena.  
  
te amo Sev.nuca lo olvides  
  
- Lucius.  
  
Un breve crack, y ella podía haber jurado que escucho su pobre corazón caer en mil pedazos sobre la verde alfombra. Y sin ni siquiera notarlo corría con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts.  
  
^.^ ^.^  
  
Remus camino sin destino fijo por los alrededores del bosque prohibido, su mente era un revoltijo de ideas, cada una con una cara distinta, cada una diferente y con distintas consecuencias.  
  
Primero estaba Narcisa, esa belleza de largas piernas y de brillantes ojos celeste había entrado como un torbellino en su vida, para desordenar todo lo que después de tantos años de auto control, creía tener en orden, sus sentimientos.  
  
Ella era tan sensual, tan simpática y divertida, aun no lograba entender como había llegado hasta Slytherin. aun que Lucius lo quisiera matar no podía evitar poner los ojos sobre su prometida cada vez que se le acercaba.  
  
Y sobre todo, ella era mujer.  
  
Lo que conlleva al segundo problema del licántropo, ¿Cómo, a pesar de tener a tantas chicas hermosas en Hogwarts, se había fijado en un chico, que para remata era su mejor amigo?  
  
Había intentado de todo para olvidar, y aun que Narcisa lograra que eso sucediera, era solo por encima, ya que en su corazón, la imagen del joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules estaba grabada con fuego.  
  
Dio un largo suspiro, Sirius, el solo pensar en el provocaba que sus mejillas enrojecieran, y que su corazón se acelerara a mas no poder, por que ya no servia de nada intentar esconder ese sentimiento, que cada día era mas fuerte. estaba enamorado.  
  
De pronto, una de las razones por las cuales, se encontraba meditando lo abrazo, echándose a llorar en su pecho.  
  
¿Narcisa? O_O  
  
Remus...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lucius no me quiere!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emm...este... ¿por que dices esto.? ^^U  
  
No quiero hablar de eso.T_T  
  
Pero..- Remus dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza de la chica, sintiéndose muy incomodo- ¡¡claro que te quiere!!..es tu prometido.  
  
Remus- Narcisa levanto su cara, para posar sus enrojecidos ojos en las perlas color miel que eran los de Remus, y medito si le decía toda la verdad, sobre el plan de lucius.idea que desecho al instante, no quería perder al joven Lupin, a parte, Black le debía unas cuantas.- le dijo a otra persona que estaba enamora de el.  
  
Oh!! Lo siento..  
  
No importa ya...solo- esto lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible- abrázame.  
  
Y él así lo hizo, sin pensar que esta simple echo desencadenaría una serie de sucesos que podrían acabar para siempre con la ya famosa amistad de los merodeadores.y romper un par de corazones en el ínter tanto.  
  
O_O O_O  
  
- JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O___________O  
  
¿Por qué siempre tienes que gritar.? ¬¬  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Mañana es sábado.!!!!!! O__________O  
  
¡¡Te felicito!!...por fin, después de 6 años en Hogwarts te aprendes los días de la semana...OH!! Sirius...tú mama estará tan contenta.¬¬***  
  
Ja ja ¬¬ sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero..  
  
Exacto!!! Y tu sabes perfectamente lo que pienso sobre el tema.así que..Bye Bye...  
  
James por favor- Sirius se sentó frente a su amigo, el cual al notar la actitud seria de Padfoot, se enserio el también- tenias razón.fue una idiotez...y ahora no puedo escapar de lo que estoy sintiendo.pero...TODO ESTO ESTA TAN MAL!!!  
  
No lo puedo creer.  
  
¿Que cosa? ¿Qué sienta esto por Remus.? ¿Qué no me allá dado cuenta antes.? ¿Qué..? ¿Qué.?  
  
Admitiste que tengo razón O_O.por primera vez en tu vida..admitiste que yo SI tenía razón..  
  
¿¿¿¿Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON MI PROBLEMA CON REMUS???- empezó a gritar Sirius, siendo callado por una horda de gente que le recordó muy "amablemente" que la biblioteca es para estudiar y no para chillar como poseso (NdeA: si no notaron amo es palabra ^.^)  
  
Nada ^^ pero lo encontré importante de comentar.  
  
¬¬.James..¿que voy a hacer.?  
  
- Querido Padfoot...no creo que conozcas muy bien esta palabra.pero ¿sabes?..De repente utilizar sus servicios trae buenos resultados.se llama honestidad...  
  
......  
  
....Y......  
  
....jamás la había oído....  
  
James solamente dejo que su cabeza chocara contra la mesa.mientras que Sirius intentaba, inútilmente, recordar, para que servia la "honestidad" o intentaba asociarla con algo parecido (léase: monestidad ¬¬).  
  
Prongs.no tengo la menor idea para que puede servir ^^  
  
lo imagine ¬¬.lo que intento decirte es que le digas lo que sientes..  
  
Que O//O.¿¿¿enloqueciste o algo por el estilo???  
  
No.sinceramente creo que tu le gustas.- james le regalo a su amigo una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras, mientras este lo miraba como si fuera a vomitar- nada pierdes con probar.  
  
(Si quieren darle ambiente a la escena por favor pongan Rage beat de Gravitation ^^)  
  
¿¿Yo gustarle??- Sirius empezó a recordar cada uno de sus momentos con Remus, como se preocupaba por el en cada momento, esos pequeños minutos asolas que tenían, el beso que le logro robar cuando decidieron su cita, lo hermoso que se veía al desafiarlo, y una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro, quizás, en un mundo loco y enfermo, Remus lo quería mas que a un amigo, quizás..quizás.  
  
James se limito a seguir a su amigo con la mirada cuando este salio corriendo de la biblioteca.  
  
Ah! El amor.  
  
^//^ ^//^  
  
El joven Black corría, mientras que en su mente se agolpaban imágenes de Remus, este sonriéndole, hablándole, retándole.  
  
O simplemente estando hay.apoyándolo en todo momento, una alegre sonrisa que era capaz de alejar todos los problemas de la mente de Sirius.  
  
LILY!!! HAS VISTO A REMUS?????  
  
Si, esta afuera. ¿por que lo.?  
  
GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus, Remus, Remus, esos ojos miel que desde el primer momento se habían robado su corazón, solo había espacio para su Moony en su mente.ese cabello claro, su cuerpo delgado y ágil.SI HASTA LA CICATRIZ SE LE ANTOJABA APETITOSA!!.....(léase: es licántropo...tiene que tener un cicatriz.¬¬)  
  
PETER!!! HAS VISTO A REMUS?????  
  
Afuera...pero Siri.  
  
GRACIAS!!!  
  
Cada paso más cerca, podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sensación solo causada por él; debía decírselo, ahora era todo tan claro, le diría lo que sentía, si le correspondía...SERIA FANTASTICO... si no. ¿entonces por que quería tener una cita con él a solas en la torre? ^.^  
  
"Es imposible que no le guste" se animo "¡¡debo gustarle!!"  
  
Empujo la puerta de salida con todas sus fuerzas, las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo desordenado no le importaban, se declararía por fin..  
  
Pero..  
  
Remus se encontraba abrazando a otra, acariciando a otra. Sirius pudo sentir como toda la sangre le bajaba a los pies, mientras las lágrimas corrían a sus ojos.  
  
Remus al notar su presencia soltó rápidamente a Narcisa, sintiéndose miserable nuevamente, dio unos pasos hacia su amigo, el cual se alejo de él otros dos.  
  
Sirius yo...no es lo que pareces y.  
  
Sirius lo miro a los ojos, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza, su cabello caía por sus hombros desarreglado, pero aun hermoso y lustroso, sus ojos tan vivos comúnmente se encontraban ahora vacíos he inexpresivos, y sin decir una palabra, se dio vuelta y corrió hacia el castillo, pudo escuchar como Remus lo llama desde atrás, pero no le importo, no quería que el lo viera llorar, todas sus ilusiones habían sido arrastradas por el piso en solo tres segundo. Empujo unos chicos de primer año y corrió hacia el ala este del castillo, conocida por ser casi exclusivamente de los Huffly dejando por fin que toda el agua contenida se librara en lagrimas.  
  
Un cuerpo pesado choco contra el tirandoló al piso, haciendo con un sollozo escapara de sus labios, ya no podía aguantar mas.demasiada tristeza acumulada, necesitaba desahogarse.Y cuando odiaba llorar!!!  
  
- Sirius Black ¿no? Una carita tan linda como la tuya no debería estar llorando así.arruina tu belleza, que aun que no llega a ser como la mía, esta muy cerca.Y eso si que es un cumplido!!!  
  
"extraño ególatra"penso Padfoot, que al levantar la mirada, se encontró con un hermoso, muy hermoso joven, de larga cabellera rubia rizada y ojos azules brillante.y una perfecta y gran sonrisa la cual iba perfecta con su cuerpo escultural, el cual se podía notar bastante bien por la túnica lila ajustada al cuerpo que estaba llevando, y aun que no se veía muy alto, su presencia era imponente, lo reconoció como el prefecto de Hufflepuff, Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
El cual con mucha soltura toma la cara del muchacho entre sus manos, y besando cada mejilla, limpio las lágrimas de estas (UTENA, UTENA, UTENA!!!!)  
  
Continuara.  
  
Tan tan tan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Que fue esto?..la obra del café mezclado con la coca cola a las 4 de la mañana ^.^  
  
De donde salio Sevvy.nadie lo sabe.  
  
De donde salio Lockhart.nadie lo sabe.  
  
Pero son hermosos así que esta bien: P  
  
Aquí les quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me mandaron reviews. Me alegran el día y suben el ánimo, para poder seguir escribiendo!!!...espero que la Inspiración no se vuelva a ir y poder subir otro capitulo muy pronto ^^  
  
Que la historia cada vez se va a poner mas y mas picante!!! ^//^  
  
(Lilikato: SI POR FIN HENTAI!!! Moony: silencio.¬¬)  
  
Mata nE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MooNY G. 


End file.
